1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic headsets, and more particularly, to microphone headsets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Headsets are commonly used by musicians, coaches, telephone operators, and others who need to keep their hands available while speaking and/or listening. Typically these headsets will have a headband passing over the user""s head, with earphones at each end of the headband or an earphone and a temple pad at opposite ends of the headband. Frequently, a microphone is positioned at the end of a boom extending from the headband. The headset maintains its position by exerting a compressive force upon the user""s head.
Typically, the headband is resilient and shaped in an arc so that it must be slightly sprung to fit over the head; the resulting friction force holds the band in place on the typical headset. A key component of the headset design, therefore, is the headband.
The headset desirably is comfortable for long wear. A common source of discomfort in many headbands is pressure concentrated against the temple or outer ear by the temple pad or earphone respectively. It is desirable that the headband exert sufficient pressure to stay firm against the head yet not cause discomfort. On the other hand, should too little pressure be exerted, the headset may become loose and slide from the user""s head.
A certain amount of compressive force is required to hold the headset in place. Headsets often concentrate the compressive pressure only at the temple or ears. This results in a number of problems. First, the user may suffer considerable discomfort as a result of the concentrated force. Second, even if the temple pad and/or the earphones remain in place, the headband may slip from its position over the head. This results in the boom and microphone being moved from its position near the user""s mouth. Furthermore, if the headband slips, its weight may then cause the temple pad and/or earphone to slip from place. Third, the extra compressive force at the temple or earphone causes the space between the temple and temple pad and/or ear and earphone to be less penetrable to air. This in turn increases the probability of that area becoming excessively warm, resulting in the user perspiring. The perspiration causes the area to become moist and may increase the likelihood of the temple pad or earphone slipping from its position.
It is desirable to provide a headset that is highly stable, and does not come loose upon head movement by the user. This is particularly crucial for headsets used by musicians where there may be a large amount of head movement. Additionally, a musician may be using his or her hands to play an instrument, etc. and therefore would not have easy mobility for repositioning the headset should it slip from place. Furthermore, the headset should be both tough to avoid damage and light in weight so as not to tire the user.
Preferably, the headset should also be easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
The prior art fails to provide a headset that enables the user to wear the headset for long periods of time without undue discomfort while providing a secure fit that will prevent the headset from dislodging under the range of motions possible during use.
The invention is a headset for use with a microphone and, optionally, an earphone. The headset provides a stable, comfortable fit by distributing the compressive force required for positioning the headset over a headband as well as temple pad(s) and/or an earphone.
A headband is provided that curves over the top of the users head. The headband is preferably resilient such that it may be spring fit over a users head. Either end of the headband may be provided with either a temple pad or an earphone. The choice of termination elements depends on whether it is desirable for the user to speak and listen or merely to speak. A flared temple pad can optionally be used to distribute force at the temple. An overmold is provided over much of the headband of the headset to provide friction without providing excessive force, thereby providing a highly stable fit. The overmold distributes the force of the headband along the contact surface of the headband and the user""s head, rather than at the ear or temple alone. A boom may be provided at either the temple pad or the earphone for connection to a microphone. The resulting headset is light and durable as well as easy and inexpensive to manufacture.